Strings of the Heart
by Amai-Kinoko
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra in different situations around the surroundings of Los Noches. What happens when a captor and captured have an abundance of time, and an abundance of hormones. Canon! Rated T for teen situations.
1. Treachery

Strings of the heart.

AN: A previous story re-mastered, Thank you for the lovely reviewers before. This is a picture fic, that I wrote many, many years ago. The pictures I used as references have long gone from the internet, but if anyone recognizes any of the pictures, from the way I describe them in the events of this story, please message me so I can properly thank the artist for inspiring me. Anyway hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

Treachery

Orihime sighed, looking away from the bars oh her baron cage. _It is always so quiet, always so ghostly quiet_ she thought silently. Closing her eyes she smiled at the many nights she has dreamt of flower filled grassy fields, with the wind flowing through her strawberry hair, and the grass tickling her feet not to mention the forgotten smells of wild flowers teasing her neglected senses. Orihime shivered the cold trailing up her like a plague; would she see such a site again? A solemn tear trailed down her gentle face.

In the corners of her unsettled mind, distant shuffles could only just be heard, expecting the abusing force to be none other than her desolate keeper, Orihime waited patiently for the door to click open. The teen chuckled ever so slightly, imagining his green eyes trying to absorb what she was up to today, as each day he would enter and she would be in another part of her prison, amusing herself. Orihime span on her heel, ready to acknowledge her apathetic guest.

"My, my, my, Orihime Inoue, are you starting to enjoy your time in Las Noches" the treachery seeping off his tongue as he swept his brown hair back.

"Aizen-sama" she breathed, the implicit sound dulled out by the callous white room. Orihime stared at the lord of the Espada, her once blank expression quivered as he drew nearer.

"Once again there is something I need from you" his lips but an inch from her ears, "I find myself in a bit of a pickle, you see Inoue..." he breathed, his sickening expression turned her quivering one into one of pure fear. At that moment a horrid realization spread across her face, the fact being that this was the former 5th division captain, the master of deception, the traitor. How could she possibly feel anything but fear? He was a different kind of evil, a devil if you will. Orihime closed her eyes her stomach churning in disgust.


	2. The Devil Inside

The Devil Inside

Rough hands trailed over her milky shoulders, carrot bangs falling gracefully between his coarse finger tips her body trembled. Orihime stared straight at nothing in particular, anything to keep her innocent gaze from catching a glimpse of the smiling man behind her, the thought making the usual bubbly teen sick to the stomach as tears began to well. Oh, how she wished someone would save her from this forced betrayal.

The sudden feeling of those always smiling lips touching her bare skin caused Orihime to shiver, her head snapping down as she held her hands closer to her chest the jacket like piece of her uniform, blending into the white of the floor. Each tickling sensation from Aizen's strand of hair that fell onto her abused pale skin sent another shiver right through her. Orihime's heart began to sink. Would anyone someone save her? Another single tear ran down her porcelain cheek.

Meanwhile a familiar blue haired Arrancar was up to his usual tricks, scouting around trying to find new ways to torment the inmate, or pet-sama as he liked to call her. A newly formed grin formed across Grimmjow's face, as he approached the room Orihime was caged in. Drawing close he already felt her unease, instead of the silence he usually found within, he could just make out soft protests from the burnt orange haired girl. The cat like creature cursed, if anything were to happen to her, Ulquiorra would indeed punish him and severely at that, not to mention the second punishment from the ex-Shinigami.

The door flung open smacking into the adjacent wall, startling Orihime who jolted her gaze towards the door, and straight into the disgusted eyes of Grimmjow. He noted the way she was in distress, when his gaze fell upon Aizen, the devilish man flicked an annoyed glance towards the 6th division Espada.

"What can I do for you Grimmjow?" a hint of humour seeped off his tongue.

"It's pretty clear what you can do" Grimmjow spat filled with rage, Tears built up in Orihime's dropped orbs, she couldn't stop him and she was ashamed. The offender pulled away from the tearing teen, patting the younger male casually on the shoulder before walking out the door, hand slicking his hair back as he went. Aizen grinned in amusement; he had found yet another weakness in Orihime Inoue. Moments later he slithered passed the oncoming Ulquiorra; the brilliant green eyes glanced behind him noting the irritation that was now showing on Aizen's face. After deciding not to inquire to why his lord may be agitated, he continued through the door into 'that' woman's room.

The atmosphere that greeted him was unsettling; firstly Grimmjow was in the room which annoyed Ulquiorra slightly, but more importantly 'she' had been crying, which Ulquiorra instantly accused the other Espada. However his facial aspect did not falter from his usual cold, unemotional expression if he was annoyed no one else knew about it. Emerald orbs snapped at Grimmjow who knew instantly it was time to exit this scene. The ice haired man passed Ulquiorra, speaking quietly enough the woman wouldn't hear him.

"Learn the facts before you judge green tears" Grimmjow left the two, alone.


	3. Her Angered Plea

Her Angered Plea

The usual emotionless Arrancar had just revealed emotion and Grimmjow was psychotic with delight, the way his eyes had narrowed at the 6th Espada when he told him to 'learn the facts' yes the cat like boy was so pleased with the way he handled that particular situation.

Ulquiorra stood casually, with his usual blank expression and those hands pushed into his pockets. His beryl eyes shot down at the women in front of him, as she picked up her outer garment.

"How will your friends react to you newly formed betrayal" he mocked keeping his gaze on the fidgeting women. He was indifferent to why he had hoped for any reaction out of her; amusement perhaps? When he received no answer he pressed further "Well Woman?" she looked at him with pure hatred, how could he think such a thing from her?

"What is wrong with you!" she screeched, turning her slender hands into small fists scrunching the fabric beneath. Her first reaction, the pale fabric was thrown at him with such force; Ulquiorra swiftly removed the offending fabric, before stalking towards her. He didn't intend to grasp her so tightly, but he was in no mood for game. The young woman battered on him as she burst with anger, to say the least he was intrigued how such little taunting, had set her off in an erupt of anger.

Guilt flashed across his thoughts, had he miss read the situation? Did his all-seeing eyes miss something important? She continued beating him until her hands began to redden, even after he had retracted his grasp from her forearms. Her tears of rage slowly began tears of pain, blinking slowly Ulquiorra was becoming unsettled by her angered plea.

"How could you, how could you" she repeated over and over until her voice was course, The brilliant green orbs now pained with guilt, looked upon the strawberry blonde, body tense as she leaned her fists onto his chest. Grabbing onto the pained hands he gently forced her onto the large white sofa; the same sofa that contrasted the rest of the plain harsh room. Orihime's startled navy eyes poured into his softened forest stare, she was sat and he was knelt in front of her, his face but an inch or two away from hers. "Ulquiorra-sama?" she breathed her cheeks displaying a slight pink tint.

"Damn it woman" he cursed quietly, slowly lifting himself away from the startled girl; he began walking away all intentions of leaving her and quickly at that. "What is wrong with me?" he questioned himself silently, his eyes dropped in lapse as he closed the door on the silent girl staring at him in awe.


	4. Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

For the next few days Ulquiorra found himself in deep thought, ignoring his other unnecessary duties, including the lack of attending to Orihime's unappealing meals, she had now started to eat every meal without hesitation so the need of him appearing was not necessary. The usual stoic Espada's inner conflicts hadn't been unnoticed by the others however Nnoitra in particular was the most interested. Leaving the other Espada's the green eyed male walked up to the confinement of his room, slumping down on his only chair, he raised a pale hand to his forehead, he would have to face her, he knew the distant would create some explaining of which he had no answers for.

Orihime sat in the corner of her room, it had been days since she last saw Ulquiorra, he had been so _close_ she mimed the last time they were alone. So close she had felt his breath on her already blazed cheeks, Orihime recalled it to be a pleasant smell, somewhat like fresh apples. Aside from the servant who brought her, her meals Orihime hadn't seen another Arrancar not that she had before, but without Ulquiorra the place was becoming empty not to mention she was becoming lonely.

Orihime hunched up in the corner she had settled in, knees cuddled up to her chest. Thoughts endlessly about her encounter with the sweet smelling Ulquiorra filled her teen mind. Why had he said those harsh things to her? And then just when she thought he would hurt her, he grasped her hands ever so gently, the feeling of his touch had stunned her fingers they had been softer than Aizen's, she hugged her knees closer at the flashback.

Orihime silently let her troubles leave her, in small streams down her pale face, hours had passed and once again she could hear the uneven kitchen trolley move towards her room, it was time for her tasteless dinner, sighing she raised up off the floor. Orihime poked at the plain chicken breast, truth be told she wasn't really hungry; she wanted to be left alone, to return to her corner.

The servant collected her untouched meal, the clatter of metal tore Orihime's eyes away from a random spot on the wall to the servant and that's when she saw it, a peculiar shadow filling the doorway. Tall, slender and a horn, his horn the female rose slowly her head swaying with fatigue, her hands gripping at the wall as she stumbled towards the door, towards him.

He couldn't bring himself to enter her room, he heard her refuse her food, heard her sigh as the servant refused to take it away straight away, for the whole hour he just stood watching from afar, as soon as the clattering of cutlery abused his senses, he realized he had been spotted. Taking a step back, but not as fast as the wobbling woman who was already crossing the short distance. Ulquiorra paused.

"Woman" he sighed shaking his head, he could tell she hadn't heard him, but she was already so close, if he left now who knows what would happen.

"Ulquiorra-sama" she whispered bringing her fingers to her lips. The scent of apples filled her nostrils as his breath hitched, she couldn't understand why she felt nervous, but looking upon the usually composed Arrancar, he was not composed at all. Her eyes widened at his hair that was all messed up, his usual fresh eyes now set inside dark circles, he looked worse for wear, more than herself.

* * *

><p>AN: just thinking about a bed ridden Ulquiorra makes me go all soft an fuzzy. Thank you to anyone who has read this far, i know the chapters are short, but its to let your head imagine one picture at a time =] as i used one picture to write each snippet. this one was of Ulquiorra resting against her doorway, looking a little worse for wear.<p> 


	5. A Brave Step

A Brave Step

Orihime grabbed onto Ulquiorra's jacket, the material bunching around her tight fists, she didn't bother to control her tears but let them pour out onto the pale floor below. This girl that stood in front of the stoic bystander had cracked, his company obviously was her foot hold to reality, and he had taken that away from her. The raven haired boy had failed the task that Aizen had bestowed upon him, Ulquiorra Cifer 4th division of the Espada had failed to keep her in a healthy state, it was obvious she was in pain and it was all his doing, little did he know he was oh so wrong.

Orihime continued to cry, she didn't expect any comfort from her keeper, only wanting to keep him there just for a single moment, the enemy had become the only force keeping her upright. Ulquiorra tilted his head down towards the fragile woman below, her head was dipped hiding herself from his piercing eyes, but he could clearly see the tears of her broken will. Pushing the girl inside the plain room, in an electric force the door was slammed shut, locking the others away from his mistake. Quickly pulling her closer snaking his arm around her waist Ulquiorra comforted the human in his arms. He kept an impassive look on his face, as he felt her frail hand swerve under his shoulder onto his back. Her warmth radiated off and onto the cold exterior that was Ulquiorra. Orihime had stopped the tears when she noticed a forgotten smell, the smell of fresh grass this was his smell, Orihime smiled softly, one brave step had instantly calmed her crumbling interior.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry about the short chapter, i couldn't add more to it, this was exactly what i wanted to portray, a strong man being soft just once for a woman he was suppose to protect.<p> 


	6. Restless Sleeper

Restless sleeper

Ulquiorra moved the sleeping Orihime; he had stayed with her all afternoon, stayed sat upright watching the sleeping girl beneath him with envious eyes. Thinking back to how they had become stuck in this situation, the way he cradled her in his arms, as they stood by the door hours before, to the woman asking him to stay, just for a little while longer. However it was becoming later, Ulquiorra had things he needed to do. Quietly he began to rise, the pillow her orange hair had spilled over was gracefully moving off his left leg. It was then he felt the tugging on his hakama, glancing at the area the tugging was abusing he noticed her delicate fingers clenched tightly, with no intention of budging. The male sighed silently, settling down once again, the pillow resting again on his limbs.

Ulquiorra glanced down at the sleeping beauty, he inspected the way her other frail hand had found its way to her mouth, resting on her plump lips. She was truly a wonder woman, full of emotions that Ulquiorra lacked; he could only wonder what it must feel like. However she had confused him, in fact he had noticed a few emotions that only became apparent when he was around this woman, the annoyance of her not eating, even to concern for his position at her wellbeing, not forgetting he had felt guilty, to the point where he began to question the ability to function as his usual cold, careless being, almost worried he would cause her more distress, feelings of which as an enemy to her, he should not feel.

Ulquiorra had to leave. He glanced down at the woman that was corrupting him; with delight he noticed her hand was now resting on his leg, instead of clinging to almost like a life line. _That's enough_ he cursed inwardly, _I cannot be around her, she is poisoning me_. Ulquiorra stormed out to find solitude in his own room, his hole weighing heavy this did not go unnoticed. He needed to sleep, his mind was playing tricks now, and if he could just sleep a little, he hoped he would regain his usual apathetic composure. The curse of a restless sleeper a familiar blue haired Espada silently smirked, watching the short Espada bolting from her room.


	7. A Guilt Filled Ulquiorra

A Guilt Filled Ulquiorra

It was early morning in Los Noches, All the Espada were commissioned to attend a routine meeting much to Grimmjow's disdain, casually slumped in his chair waiting on the others who were entering slowly everyone except Ulquiorra who had entered substantially late.

"Yo, green tears" Grimmjow teased, as Ulquiorra sat down still looking rough, the tired male acknowledged the blue Espada, giving him a deadly glare.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, the 6th Espada noticed the icy expression, but revealed in the misfortune his usual rival was obviously receiving. Nnoitra the tallest Espada had situated himself against the wall behind Grimmjow resting his elbow against the wall so he was slouching, his slender body eye level with the rest of the group. Ulquiorra ignored Nnoitra's revolting shark like smile, but continued walking towards the back wall, where to other Arrancar were, Yammy and Szayel. Hands in both pockets, Ulquiorra lent against the wall head still dropped, ignoring the glares he was receiving from all of the other Espada.

Aizen, Gin and Tōsen finally entered the small room that wasn't there usual meeting room, but a smaller somewhat canteen looking place, a few tables here and there with a few chairs, not like a meeting room at all Ulquiorra noted; All Espada bar one upheld their entrance. Grimmjow however ignored them.

"Feeling rebellious today Grimmjow?" Aizen said, giving Grimmjow a brief heated glance before greeting the others. Ulquiorra noted the strange event, curious to why both seemed somewhat angered by the other but the constant words of Aizen were not to be ignored, they were very important so he pushed his own queries aside. After a few moments of debate, each Espada now held his own mission, except Grimmjow strangely again the apathetic raven haired Espada pushed the thoughts aside, as Aizen approached him. Aizen shifted his gaze from the cocky Grimmjow to the mundane Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra" Aizen chirped "I have another task for you, would you care to step outside" Ulquiorra followed his lord into the corridor, again hands in his pockets. Only moments had passed when both Aizen and Ulquiorra re-entered the small room, Aizen Gin and Tōsen then left leaving the rest of the Espada to mingle, Grimmjow turned his nose up at the leaving convoy.

"Bastard thinks he can write me off just because I caught him abusing pet-sama!" Ulquiorra kept his face fixed on the trio, but let his eyes flicker to Grimmjow. Had he heard that write? Had lord Aizen made that women cry? His eyes dropped narrowing as he thought intensely, he had got the situation all wrong, Was the woman in so much distress because of Aizen? And not because of his bad handling of a situation he had not bothered to fully understand. Ulquiorra cursed, again his actions not gone unnoticed by the others. What had happened that night? Ulquiorra decided to press the matter later with Orihime, for the moment he was needed elsewhere.


	8. The Innocent Denial

The innocent denial

Later that evening the same uneven clanging could be heard from outside Orihime's door, she herd the call from Ulquiorra, as he signalled his entrance, her bored expression quickly lit up as the voice rang in her ears. His eyes fixed on her womanly frame, fingers laced in her orange hair as she fiddled with it putting it up into a messy bun. Ulquiorra was already confused and he had only just entered.

After she finished she started fumbling with her uniform, almost patting away dust that wasn't there. The bubbly woman flung around at the sound of the tray coming to a stop, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome back" she said perkier than usual. Her hands clasped together as her fake smile remained. Ulquiorra looked down at the unusual state she was illustrating to him, his eyes burning intensely as he tried to read the unreadable. Just then the stoic Ulquiorra stiffened, ignoring the leech that had now attached herself to him. He stormed over towards the couch, forcing the strange being to detach herself; shocked by his forcefulness, she looked up innocently.

"Sit" he commanded, not sparing a moment to look at her, Orihime began to protest, causing the irritated Espada to retaliate verbally once more. "Sit" his tone full of malice this time.

Orihime did as she was told; hugging the emotionless Espada had obviously been a bad idea. Her eyes glued to the floor in shame, as she sat down slowly, Ulquiorra sat down on the soft furnish, on the furthest part of the sofa, away from her unwanted warmth. It was a strange sight to say the least, the green eyed man, lost in thought and Orihime analysing his every motion, every eye twitch, keeping her head low hoping he wouldn't notice her staring, though he had already seen the small movement of her burning tendrils and knew she was looking at him.

"Ulquiorra-sama" her voice a soft whisper a silent plea. Ulquiorra shot a glance to her, he just wanted to come in ask his questions and leave, no feelings needed but as usual the woman had other ideas.

"What happened between you and Sexta Espada?" Orihime's paused, her face displaying a sudden void expression.

"Nothing, he was just passing by," there it was the innocent deceit "Why?" the fake angelic smile had returned, hiding the truth he already knew. Ulquiorra rose to his feet, hands placed back into his pockets as he walked towards the door. _If she isn't going to answer truthfully I will ask another way. _He thought blankly.

"I know you lie, yet I find myself wondering why woman?" he stated as he left the room, leaving the cart behind for the servant to pick it up later. The door slammed, making the defensive woman jump, tears strolled down her cheeks _why did i lie?_ She continued to cry pushing the trap away with such force the food scattered on the floor.


	9. The Masters Puppet

The Master's Puppet

Later that evening, Ulquiorra returned but paused outside Orihime's room, earlier that day Aizen had instructed the pessimistic Espada to bring pet-same to him Ulquiorra had agreed begrudgingly. Taking his time, Ulquiorra knocked lightly announcing that he was entering his eyes went straight to the woman, who was curled upright in the corner. Orihime fumbled with the cold metal bangle restricting her wrists, raising her blue orbs up to the slender man, still upset about the happenings before.

There was a suffocating silence filling the air between the two parties both held their gaze for too long, before the emerald eyes lay upon the food scattered over her floor. Orihime took the opportunity to look at Ulquiorra, his usual composed hands in his pocket and blank attitude replaced with angered eyes looking at the food she had thrown, looking down she noticed his hands were out of his pockets but just inanimately hanging. She was brought out of her thoughts by his voice, slightly shaken most likely from anger she thought.

"Aizen has use for you woman" Ulquiorra reported, first to break the silence. Orihime deflated more so than she already was, she hadn't seen Aizen since their last encounter, much to her delight. The corridor they trailed was dark, illuminated only by the moon that shone through small opening much like medieval windows, also revealing the void that was Hueco Mundo. The never-ending white desert, refused by any changes in temperature or humidity, vacant to any soft breezes or strong winds, a place on the verge of unreal.

Orihime walked silently next to her solemn escort, holding herself tightly despite no change in the temperature. The uncontrollable urge to grab a hold of his bone white hand, with asphalt tips consumed Orihime's attention, anything to comfort her shaking body. The sudden feel of flesh brush flesh caused Ulquiorra to return his hands to the safety of his pockets, glancing down he noticed the pink tint spreading across Orihime's cheeks, he examined how a simple tickle of skin had evoked the women into a flustered state, the slight pink tint became a strong crimson when she caught him looking directly at her.

_Why did I do that?_ She mentally cursed _God knows what he's probably thinking now. _ Ulquiorra watched the girl beside him intently, as she hit her head softly in idiocy; his eye narrowed _what is up with his woman_? As the pair turned the last corner, leading to the hall where Aizen was perched high in his chair, Orihime stiffened the lords eyes dropped onto her womanly figure, curves in all the right places, she didn't dare look at him, Aizen noticed as did Ulquiorra.

"Welcome, Orihime Inoue" He mocked, he knew very well she was displeased to be in his company. "Come, have a seat" the words slithering off his tongue as he patted the arm of his throne. The strawberry tendrils shook ever so slightly. S_he is hesitant_ Aizen smiled sadistically. Reverting green eyes bestowed themselves onto her trembling figure.

"Orihime, did you not hear me? Come have a seat" he repeated, putting more exasperation on seat. Ulquiorra kept his gaze fixated on the woman, Orihime could only continue walking up the large steps to where he sat, Aizen was scarier than Ulquiorra by far, she trembled more as she crept closer to the seated lord.

Ulquiorra knelt, Aizen hadn't dismissed Ulquiorra, but ushered him to rise, as the younger male rose to look directly at the two Aizen had started to entwine his fingers in Orihime's flaming strands, causing Orihime shudder. Monotonously he glared at his lord before shooting across to capture her displeased oceanic orbs.

Aizen noticed the two-way glances, his devilish mind enjoying the obvious disturbance in his emotionless Espada. Ulquiorra watched as his lord enjoyed toying with the young girl, Aizen had his suspicions that she was growing attached to the younger boy, but this had proven the assumptions, her eyes sending him a flaming signal. Aizen brought his face closer to the fidgeting women now practically sat on his lap due to his gentle tugs on her auburn locks.

Snaking his hand behind her head roughly, he forced her head to face him directly, grazing his thumb across her quivering bottom lip instantly numbing the area from his unwanted contact. Orihime pushed on the steady force that was holding her in place. Aizen was dangling her in front of Ulquiorra like some sort of puppet, what was he expecting? Slowly the lord brought his own lips towards her abused bottom lip Orihime tried to bolt back, but his hand was holding her effortlessly in position. He began biting it gently whilst flicking a gaze to the obedient soldier below.

The usual vacant green, turned into green of envy, Ulquiorra was fast he knew that but he wouldn't win the battle if this was not a test of his obedience. He needed to stop this torture however his lord had commanded him to keep her safe, he was simply doing his duty.

As soon as Aizen flicks his attention to Orihime, he would make his move. In a split second the 4th Espada had zipped to the right side of Aizen, charging his Cero he calculated precisely where he would shoot, he didn't want to put the mishandled puppet that was Orihime in plain firing site.

As soon as the apple green light formed in the right of Aizen's view, he slowly pushed Orihime, throwing her off the platform and causing her to hit the floor in a painful thud. His attention never leaving the apathetic Espada, Aizen unleashed his spiritual energy onto the antagonist, sending Ulquiorra across the hall into the far back wall. Aizen rose from his seat swiftly, ignoring the orange blaze he had thrown on the floor, his smile almost as dark as Nnoitra's

"How the mighty doth fall" was all he said as he left the throne room. Orihime picked herself up as soon as she heard his retreating footsteps, before running towards the fallen mass of white, green, and red. She hurried the site of blood giving her the extra boost she needed.

"What an exciting experiment Aizen-sama" Gin chuckled. The cat like man removed his hands from his sleeve to applaud his superior associate. Aizen smiled, turning back to the mass of white at the other end of the room before calling back to the teenagers.

"I expect him healthy in an hour, Orihime Inoue" Aizen chuckled. Orihime brought a hand to caress his pale face, but Ulquiorra stopped her before she could touch his milky skin. The sound of Aizen's voice echoed around the room.

"Please" she urged, tears welling up in her eyes. "Just let me help you" her face soft, and caring tears fell onto his face, his eyes wide, she was crying for him this time. Standing up he began leading the way back to the prison that was her room, all the while bleeding over the floor, ignoring her soft whines.


	10. Healing

Healing

The door closed behind them, new clothes had been placed on the table in the middle of the room, presumably for Ulquiorra. As she lifted the white mass, it revealed what she had assumed, now in Orihime's delicate hands. Orihime refolded the jacket and placed it back onto the table, inspecting the next garment that was under the previous one, another element of Ulquiorra uniform she noted.

"Erm, Ulquiorra-sama" Orihime shyly walked over to where Ulquiorra had been standing the entire time, bleeding onto her floor. "May I check your wounds please?" she mumbled, waiting for a response from her still companion, Ulquiorra simply nodded courteously, his eyes alive with colour, but his body withering in pain, he watched her worried face bounce as she stepped closer.

Orihime patiently brought her fingers to the small zip, sliding it down past the signature hole, her calm watery eyes gouged at the empty persona; _this is where his heart should lie _she closed her eyes as she thought silently to herself. Ulquiorra's vibrant eyes stared at Orihime as she began to undress him, feeling somewhat prohibited Orihime stopped to glance up for authority to continue, as she moved the diluted man averted her gaze, turning his head to the right allowing her to continue. As the zip unhinged its self, she gently pushed the sleeves over his shoulders. The heavy fabric hit the floor pooling around Ulquiorra's feet, Orihime could now inspect the body that was all the time hidden, to tell the truth, it wasn't too bad, pale and not as toned as Ichigo's but she found It pleasant. Shaking the thought out of her head, Orihime called upon her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Sōten Kisshun" she whispered, Ulquiorra brought his eyes upon Orihime, as she muttered her last request "I reject" the bright orange shield covered the pale body tarnished by small lacerations. The warmth of Sōten Kisshun overloaded the hard façade that was Ulquiorra. The experience had been brief, no sooner had she undressed him he was already putting on the newer garments.

* * *

><p>AN: A light hearted healing moment, he isn't as emotionless as he makes out to be the big ol fluffy Ulquiorra-kun, we know your secret.<p> 


	11. To Taste Petsama

To Taste Pet-sama

Ulquiorra sat on the oversized white sofa, bringing his left leg up to rest on. The bubbly woman who he had shared the hour with was now humming to herself, as she tidied up the dishevelled uniform. Ulquiorra let his mind wonder still listening to the soft tune the woman was revealing, this woman who was always so gentle towards him, who had entrusted her sanity on, had cursed him.

His every waking moment was spent thinking about her, this complete senseless idiot he named the accuser who began cleaning the blood stains. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, why did he have the strong urge to taste the sweetness Orihime was? Pushing off the sofa Ulquiorra stalked up behind the clueless, sweet smelling woman that was Orihime.

She felt him approach rising but decided not to turn and respond to his advance, she let him linger her back pressed against his chest. Both with their eyes closed, there was no need for visual realization; they just needed to feel, needing to loose themselves in the surrounding air. Ulquiorra lowered his lips close to the women's small ears. Orihime's breath hitched, and her now common pink tinge spread across her cheeks as she felt the abusing breath of the man behind her.

"Forgive me" he whispered coarsely, yet so tenderly his fingers brushed her in a split second as he pulled the blood filled rag away from her grasp. Orihime opened her eyes in confusion why had he apologized, he had saved her from almost losing her first kiss he didn't need to apoligize. At that moment the warmth of Ulquiorra had left her side, "I shall return later" he stated leaving the room.

The raven haired Espada walked down the hallway, he was losing control and it was so irritating dropping the blood filled rag on the floor he continued swiftly towards his room. He was born emotionless, born with no heart, he cannot succumb to the useless need for her affection, unfortunately Ulquiorra already knew differently, he had indeed succumbed, and that was why Aizen had done what he did, Ulquiorra had become careless, he would need to apologize for his actions to his beloved Lord.


	12. Cat and Mouse

Cat and mouse

His maple eyes followed the departing 4th Espada, he may be physically healed but mentally the young Espada is troubled, Aizen grinned watching her knight in enemy's uniform flea out of sight. Orihime threw herself onto the large furnishing, the strange turn of events involving her and one unlikely green orbed man had startled her, had her begging for his touch. Orihime buried her orange glow into one of the cushions groaning.

The sound of the latch unlocking brought Orihime scrambling to her feet, expecting it to be Ulquiorra she stormed towards the door. Blue eyes widened in horror as Aizen greeted her with an unsuspecting embrace and then everything went black. The prisoners door was opened once again, two female Arrancar entered after their lord.

"Loly, Melony" he commanded softly, inspecting the two girls who were stood upright saluting, obviously devoted to their lord.

"Yes" the said simultaneously, as they entered the room. To say the least they weren't at all excited when they had been asked to accompany their lord to 'her' room, the pet that had become everyone's infatuation. Both had protested when he revealed the task he wanted them to undertake but after a stern gaze from their Lord they both agreed. Aizen left the unconscious Orihime alone with the two teenage Espada's.

"Why did he have to knock her out? It would be so much more entertaining smacking her unconscious with my bare hands" the smaller long pigtailed haired Arrancar scoffed, booting the sleeping Orihime in the side.

"Take it easy Loly, Aizen only instructed us to slightly bruise the woman" the more rational of the two stated to her partner. Loly grabbed a handful of orange hair pulling up the lifeless Orihime a grin plastered on the dead face.

"You and that stuck up Ulquiorra make me sick" she spat at the unresponsive girl. "Aw, got nothing to say, THATS SUCH A SHAME!" Loly slammed Orihime onto the floor, the battered and bruised Orihime unfortunately oblivious to the malevolence that was being done.

"Loly, we have to go" Melony spluttered, watching her friend tug at the dress covering Orihime then turning to the door nervously.

"Just one more" she struggled, the sound of metal unsheathing echoed in the small room, Loly sliced her dagger through Orihime's dress slightly nipping at the skin, leaving a small tear of blood fall to the floor. The shorter Espada tarred the last of the fabric covering Orihime's milky skin.

"Perfect" she smirked. The two similar Arrancar stormed out to inform Aizen that they had completed their task. While Orihime was left lying in the middle of the floor, battered and broken a mouse in a castle for cats.


	13. His Usual Chores

His usual chores

Orihime had been conscious for a few hours silently crying out to the room, Ulquiorra had yet to return and she was thankful she had the time to compose herself. Orihime quietly dressed, she felt disgusting, what made it worse was she couldn't remember anything after Aizen had grabbed her, the nausea feeling came on quickly, having no time to run to the bathroom, she was a pitifully mess on the ground, she really wished she could rot at that moment.

After she had finished re-dressing and not to mention cleaning up her floor for the second time that day Orihime continued on making herself presentable. Firstly she would start by cleaning the blood off her face, the hollow blue eyes reflected from the bathroom mirror jerked at her heart strings. Streams of tears dropped as she stared into the mirror

"I'm disgusting" she muttered, picking the small mirror off the wall and throwing it away, hiding her shame.

The shattered glass fell at the his feet, as he looked down he could see the fragmented reflection of himself, the vibrant green snake like eyes, the same vibrant green streaks down his alabaster face. Ulquiorra picked up a piece of the broken mirror before looking at the frantic woman.

"Woman, explain" was all he said in his usual cold hearted tone. Orihime paused, her back stiffened, tilting her head slightly she looked over to Ulquiorra holding the broken piece of glass.

"I just got frustrated" she fibbed again, too frightened to face him. Ulquiorra had noticed her attempts to hide herself. He started putting the pieces together, the broken mirror, her shaking frame, she was angry. Narrowing his eyes he continued his questioning.

"Woman, show me your face" he commanded, both hands now removed from his pockets, Pushing the food tray aside giving him enough room to walk over to the shy fox. But before he continued he picked up the cold metallic fork off the tray, after he selected a single piece of chicken to accompany the fork.

"If you will not move freely women, I will have no other option, but to force you and this piece of sustenance down your throat" Orihime dashed to the free wall, both hands either side of her face she was trying ever so hard to keep her face a secret from the all-seeing Ulquiorra. The young teen sighed, continuing to manoeuver his hand below the soft peach chin not hidden by her hands.

With force he brought her face to rest on his shoulder, the fork balanced between his index and middle finger, the touch of his fingers against her skin, it had become a drug to Orihime, and he was infections, sending a feverish glow to her cheeks. Why he compelled himself to be overrun by this heat building inside him forcing her to look at him, Ulquiorra brushed his index finger from her chin to her mouth, ever so slowly he trailed the curve of her lips, she could taste the salt of flesh, but more importantly she could feel the warmth that was radiating of his skin. His eye melting into arousal, she was not frightened.


	14. Aching Hearts

Aching hearts

Orihime suddenly turned to hide under the watching eye of her keeper. She leant against the wall almost using it as another life support, her raven haired protector towering over her small frame, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of cherries and other summer fruits, suddenly feeling safe backed up against the wall his arms burying her from the cruel world.

"Woman, I need to know what happened" Orihime pushed hard against Ulquiorra's chest, despite being able to dodge the offending hands of the trouble teen, he decided to let her release all her pent up anger. She would not confide in him, he had mocked her before for being weak so she would be strong, she would show him just how strong she can be.

Pushing one of his arms aside Orihime stormed away from her infuriating intruder. Much to her dislike in an instant he retaliated, grabbing her wrist stopping her from walking away.

"You 'will' answer me women" he breathed grabbing her forearm, pulling her back to his body causing Orihime to wince in pain. The hot headed girl struggled, ending up in a rather strained position, her right arm twisted up behind her head, while her left arm was pulled behind her back towards the stoic Espada, her head turned towards him in anger. But Ulquiorra kept her close with ease.

"Women the more you resist the more this will pain you" he stated, his cold façade returning, he was growing impatient _if she is trying to be strong then she is a fool_ his anger seeping into her grasp.

"It's nothing" she yelled her eyes glistening with the newly found water welling up, "I can handle myself Ulquiorra" she spat, continuing to struggle against his sturdy grip.

"You are a poor liar woman" he stated agitated with her restraint, he could feel her begin to tire under his grasp; hopefully she would give in soon. Ulquiorra was mistaken, her legs beginning to wobble from wanting to collapse, he acknowledged her body and pressed the woman to the floor bringing her hands on either side of her head, which had now turned to the left, whilst his legs were put either side to stop her from running off.

"You're hurting me" she gasped, face planted into the floor.

"Let me make one thing clear, you are here as Aizen's prisoner, you will aid him in whatever he asks..." his voice full of malice.

"Even his BED MATE" she screamed interrupting his dissection of her use to Aizen.

"If he wishes" Ulquiorra said envy spilling out of his mouth, the apathetic man lifted himself off the woman lying on the floor. He didn't want to admit he hated the idea of the ex-Shinigami using her as a sexual companion, but he deducted his intentions were solely on toying with her emotions, or he hoped they were. Before he could leave, the fiery teen had already thrown a pillow at his retreating head.

"You... you idiot" she bellowed high pitched and strained from her throat. Ulquiorra glanced back annoyed _how dare she hit me with a cushion_, tears streamed down her face and she spoke before he could interject "You left…" her voice rasped as the tears made it more difficult for her to speak "you left me and you said you would be back, but you were ages" she stuttered.

"And you are angry because I couldn't return to you sooner" he questioned disbelieving this could be the reason her mind was in this much distress.

"He came in, when you left" she muttered, hoping her heard so she wouldn't have to repeat. Ulquiorra had heard, he remained silent to hear the rest. The teen gulped "I don't remember anything after that" she sighed, the tears welling up in her eyes once more. "I just woke up, hurting and..." Orihime averted her gaze, he had closed the distance by now burying her head in his chest, the grassy aroma calming her nerves, how she'd longed for grass the texture, the smell, the way it would flick over her toes, she wanted some freedom.

"And?" he breathed, he seemed angry almost. Orihime shuddered, she couldn't say it, I't was disgusting revolting even. Orihime gripped onto the soft uniform jacket, "I'll show you" she whispered, leaving his side and suddenly feeling vulnerable Orihime rooted around until she found the tattered dress she had worn earlier, the blood stains attracting her indigo eyes. Ulquiorra noticed that the top half was completely detached from the bottom. His eyes flared in anger, he pointed at the garment, causing the blue eyes to dimmer in not understanding his accusing point.

"That is not..." he paused "that has not be torn" he stated. "Show me" he spat, Orihime jumped, he really was angry. _Is it my fault he's angry_? She questioned inwardly, Ulquiorra pressed again "show me" Orihime shook her head in confusion. "Show me your stomach women" the shock built up in her eyes, while annoyance reflected off his.

"Maybe it's impossible for you to feel, but I feel, and right now I'm feeling uncomfortable. I don't want to show you my stomach, I don't want to show any more of you 'men' my body" she proclaimed, but Ulquiorra wasn't playing around this time.

"Fine, you won't willing show me your stomach, I will have to take matters into my own hands" Ulquiorra shoved hard against Orihime keeping on hand on her wrist, and his leg keeping her against the wall, the scared abused women began shouting, Ulquiorra grabbed his sword, with one swish sliced across Orihime's fabric dress, her body untouched. Ulquiorra lifted the fabric he severed revealing a small scar, Ulquiorra dropped his sword, using his free hand to trail over the small incision. "This mark was not made by Aizen's sword" Ulquiorra stated.

"I don't understand" she questioned, his hand sliding up her soft skin the touch mesmerizing Orihime, revealing the scar to the woman he noticed she was not one bit interested, her eyes open wide at the feel of his skin touching her stomach. Ulquiorra pulled away quickly.

"That mark, was made by a dagger" Orihime was confused so Ulquiorra elaborated. "Lord Aizen doesn't own dagger, nor would he leave a small incision like that" Ulquiorra was somewhat revealed, Confirming that another had done this on Aizen's behalf, most likely Loly, he had become more comfortable.

"What?" Orihime wiped her face dry, the innocent eyes coxing the resigned man before her.

"Loly, a female Arrancar" his green eyes vibrant with colour. "She was probably the one to do this"

"Female?" she whispered her tone full of idiocy.

"Yes, female" He breathed out heavily, this woman's utter stupidity was is indeed becoming intoxicating. "Loly, and her partner Melony, are Aizen's respective underlings; you were subject to one of Aizen's deceptions" his tone was music to her ears; she began to cry happy that she hadn't been assaulted, without thinking she hugged Ulquiorra tightly, this time he let her cling but he did not dare touch her, the heat radiating her was enough, not to mention he had already lost himself to her lips earlier_, it is becoming more difficult_ he groaned mentally.


	15. Softer Cushions

Softer Cushions

Aizen had failed to corrupt Orihime with satisfactory misery. It would seem his favoured Espada had also noticed his plot, concerning the burnt orange captive. Grimmjow had been away on business in the real world, coxing Ichigo into a small sparing match, it was Aizen wish that the others unknowingly tried to stir up more painful emotions from the naive princess. His orders were simple and hopefully effective, the blue haired Arrancar would only wound the beloved Ichigo to then deliver a message to Pet-sama once returned to Las Noches.

Grimmjow didn't think to question Aizen, all he heard was hurt Ichigo, he wouldn't need persuading for such a task. Returning slightly battered and bruised, he was sure Orihime would patch him up in no time, like a soldier he waltzed up towards her room. The blue haired Espada could feel her spiritual power, and annoyingly yet obviously the spiritual power of a curtain 4th Espada, not that it mattered, it was orders after all.

Orihime seated herself on the arm of the large sofa, her back to Ulquiorra who had sat himself down in the middle of that same sofa. There was minimal conversation between the two, mainly Orihime ranting on, and the stoic Arrancar acknowledging her now and again. Grimmjow burst through the door, Orihime in midsentence, her hands making a box like shape, demonstrating to Ulquiorra whatever she had babbled on about, her mouth in an odd shape as both looked at the interfere.

"Well, well, well, socializing with pet-sama now are we, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow amused with how the apathetic Arrancar, was participating in activities with the princess. As the bellowing laughter filled her room, Orihime looked at Ulquiorra who had ignored the snide comment.

"Grimmjow-san" Orihime chirped. Did she just familiarize herself with him? "Care to join Ulquiorra-san and myself, tea is on its way" she smiled, surely this wasn't the same girl he had left with Ulquiorra all those days ago. Her soft angelic voice brought Grimmjow out of his thoughts "Grimmjow? Are you okay?" she paused, not caring how he was staring directly at her somewhat lost in his mind.

"Of cause I'm okay, I'm not as weak as you 'humans'" he mocked, Orihime didn't seem to take offence, she merely smiled as he sat leg crossed the other direction, beside Ulquiorra, but had managed to get as far from the green eyed comrade as physically possible.

"I take it your mission was a success" Ulquiorra declared his tone soft but clear, not bothering to look at the other Espada.

"Mission?" Orihime interjected, before Grimmjow could reply. The cocky man shifted, pulling Orihime across Ulquiorra, landing her on his lap, hand glued to her mouth keeping her silent. Ulquiorra stiffened, he wasn't at all comfortable having the human sprawled across his lap, her curvy human body resting a top of the awkward Arrancar legs, he wanted her off him immediately. Grimmjow kept a firm grip, if Ulquiorra knew the cocky cat like creature had put him in this position on purposes.

"I couldn't be bothered to find that Shinigami, so I rustled up a few hollows and disposed of them instead" Orihime was still subject to Grimmjow's hand stopping her from asking the questions she had, she did however notice she had a rather comfy cushion that was Ulquiorra, the ginger locks teasing her knuckles propped up between Grimmjow and 'him' trying to keep very still she didn't want to hurt the poor stoic Ulquiorra. However when she had heard the word Shinigami she had to wonder what Shinigami he was talking about, Ichigo perhaps? Not that she could ask.

"I'm sick of listening to Aizen and his pathetic trio, he is straying god knows what he has planned now, whatever it is I don't want anything to do with it" The usual foul mouthed Espada deducted loudly. Not looking at the woman in his grasp.

"It is not within your power to refuse Grimmjow" Ulquiorra glared at his fellow colleague, also keeping extremely still. The blue haired Espada planted a devilish grin across his face, eyeing up the beautiful scene both teens who were failing to keep control of the situation.

"And yet, you risked your loyalty saving her" he said crystal eyes flicking into the navy orbs his hand had not covered, though she wasn't shocked or scared, but waiting patiently for the two to stop talking so she could go back to her spot on the arm of the big sofa she was sprawled across.

Grimmjow pushed Orihime gently onto Ulquiorra lap, her face stopped by the strong hands of the apathetic now tangled into her orange locks. Orihime began to move off Ulquiorra however his hand stuck her in place her, whilst he continued to argue with Grimmjow. The blue haired man butted in before he could speak. "You've practically stated your claim, Aizen surely isn't impressed" he seethed, rising off the sofa to exit the room, however the lost woman called back to him, he did not reply though, ignoring her lost in deep thought, _this was becoming interesting _grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>AN: this chapter was really hard to write for some reason, trying to keep the espada's in character is really difficult. hope you like =]<p> 


	16. Comfort, the Alcoholic Way

Comfort, the Alcoholic Way

AN: my favourite chapter :D hope you all like as much as I do. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was fuming, not that it showed; yes he had acted out to Aizen's little show before, but he was doing his duty, to keep her mentally healthy he had to act, however his actions plagued his thoughts, had he given too much to his lord, was he now vulnerable? Pulling his arm up to rest under his chin, he had simply blocked out the bubbly Orihime, still sat perfectly still on him. Shifting slightly, the woman slipped off, his eyes followed her as she crept across the floor.<p>

"Ulquiorra-san" Orihime whispered turning back, to see he had not moved. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she offered smiling sweetly, the boy eyed the door briefly before speaking. Raising to his feet he glided over to the woman, eyes glazed over. _What's wrong with Ulquiorra?_ A worried glance leaving her usual upbeat face.

"I think I need something stronger than tea" he groaned. Orihime stared at Ulquiorra in awe, had the man just cracked a joke? Orihime squirmed, _Ulquiorra seems very distant tonight, somewhat preoccupied, no more like depressed_. He reminded her much of the lonely prince she would read about in the books her brother brought home for her, he was handsome and acted very regal rationally thinking he fit the persona for a prince. Orange locks flicked in the corner of his eyes, the woman was hiding from the man, he had turned his full attention on the woman, the woman was fidgeting again, her head down slightly barely hiding the blush apparent; _what is she thinking? _The green orbs left the woman_ why do I care?_ An awkward silence filled the air, Orihime couldn't think of one thing to say to make conversation, the difficult part was trying not to start blushing as soon as she looked up at him, which hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Come women, I need a drink" Orihime cocked her head to the side, drink? Ulquiorra breathed out heavily, _he's sighing!_ Her eyebrows furrowed, she wouldn't ask. Quickly the agitated man took Orihime by the wrist and led her outside. Orihime pondered if Ulquiorra had noticed he was dragging her around, past Arrancar after Arrancar.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of perfect replica of all the other white doors in Las Noches; _why would it be any different? _The girl rolled her eyes _some colour wouldn't kill_; Ulquiorra removed his grasp from Orihime. The door was pushed slowly by one of his deathly hands, as another pushed her into the strange new room, his touch electrifying the woman.

The smell of leather hit her first, then the harsh aroma of dry grass, and finally subtle hints of lemony cleaning products. _So this is a bar?_ She thought. It wasn't what she expected, firstly it was empty, bar the bartender, and another Arrancar sat at the back, she noticed the way he ducted his head when Ulquiorra appeared, _must be a lower ranking Arrancar_ Orihime made sure not to stare to long.

The room was dark, browns and greens mostly invaded her sight. Dark leather sofas were placed in groups of three, with tall wooden planks separating each booth. The booths had small dusted bronze tables complimenting the dark brown sofas, with what looked like small paper lights, the bamboo designs setting the mood, relaxing, the teen was impressed. This place suited Ulquiorra well she thought, needless to say it was dark, very dark but it was rather nice. Ulquiorra snapped the teen out of her musings, pointed to a booth he spoke.

"Sit women" his command was hoarse, she considered the possibility he may be ill, or angry with how she was manipulated to sit on him, but then he surely would have just left her alone in her room, _wouldn't he? Maybe he is feeling unwell._

"Oh, sorry" she smiled slightly embarrassed she had been too busy taking in this unusual place, and filling her thoughts with the ever so confusing Espada. Ulquiorra marched up to the bartender, on hand resting on the bar, another rubbing the bridge oh his nose. Orihime stupidly thought _how can he be served? _Before mentally smacking herself, _he was technically dead, and probably really old_.

"Two pitchers" was all he said, rather rudely. The bartender gave a strange glance over to Orihime but continued with Ulquiorra's request. Once seated Ulquiorra handed a glass to Orihime, who took both glasses from the capable man, she continued taking each pitcher, and filling their glasses.

"You do not need to serve me women" he stated eyes never leaving her as she poured the sake into his glass, her words got stuck as soon as she looked up, he was so casual, elbow resting on the back of the low sofa backs, hair almost bed ruffled complimenting his eyes, the green not so bright, but almost black, with the light of the lanterns dimly being reflected. She was thankful it was so dark, she could feel the heat on her face, and hating the fact she was so easily embarrassed by the sight of him, he was the enemy for god's_ sake_.

"I know" she forced out smiling "I just want to help Ulquiorra-san" she beamed up at him again forced, whilst placing the pitcher back on the table. In one swift gulp, Ulquiorra finished his first glass, while Orihime sipped the unusual beverage, it wasn't to her liking, but she wasn't about to kick up a fuss. Ulquiorra seemed bothered, and she didn't want to push him any further, those dark inviting eyes stared at Orihime, again she almost chocked.

Gently he tapped the glass on the table, Orihime understood and refilled the small glass, two became three, and three became four, tapping gently over and over. Ulquiorra began to fashion a slight rosier complexion, but he did not stop. Orihime glass began to needed refilling, which he quickly remedied, politely she took the offering and drank up, her head becoming heavy with each glass she emptied.

After hours both were on double figures, the young teen decided it was time to take her back, he had broken the rules and surprisingly he didn't care. But the woman had become sleepier, thought she refused to let Ulquiorra leave even though he had, had enough.

"I won't sleep, your enjoying yourself" she said, extremely slowly, she was drunk after all. After quietly persuading her, they left. Ulquiorra amused at the thought of the walk back, it wasn't as interesting as he thought it would be, keeping her quiet was very troublesome in the dead hallways.

They finally entered Orihime's small room, and as soon as the door shut behind them Orihime collapsed on top of the also drunk bat Espada, she was giggling away hysterically.

"Ulqui-kun?" she slurred, amused only because of the intoxicated state she was in. "why are you on the floor?" Ulquiorra was silent, his face red but the reason to why was hard to determine, embarrassment or alcoholic related, the woman giggled visualizing the weighing with her left and right hands before placed both down, on Ulquiorra's knees, the slight touch caused him prop himself up onto his elbows.

The two had landed in a rather awkward position, Ulquiorra had landed close to the door, close enough to lean back on the wall, his head tilted back, watching her every move. Orihime was knelt up in-between the recently not so emotionless Arrancar, his long legs acting as a barrier for the princess, before he shunted back to lean on the wall. Both were still extremely drunk, the orange mope edge closer to Ulquiorra, she was now pressing her womanly figure against his chest, his eyes displaying the same dark expression they had in the bar, the women oblivious to the fact she was pressed up against his groin, arms either side of his chest but still tucked in by his own arms.

Wrapping her arms around the Espada surprisingly soft chest eyes closed in contentment, he who responded by staying still, there was no doubt about it she was staying put.

"Woman" he groaned silently, earning a hysteric giggle from the girl attached to him, he leaned his head downwards, _this woman,_ was all he thought before she interrupted.

"It's so quiet" she sighed, obviously listening for a heart that wasn't there. Her blue orbs shot up to look at his green ones, he couldn't focus his mind on what expression she was displaying, but the female teen didn't stay like that long enough. She planted a soft kiss upon his lips, both minds jolted back to reality, _did i just kiss Ulquiorra? Has she really just kissed me?_

Her head was still fuzzy not mentioning her body began to feel heavy, the reality becoming harder to process, she started to push herself away. Stern green eyes weren't accepting it, this women had completely and utterly murdered him, no longer in control of his mind, no longer able to control his actions, she had wormed her way in and now she pushed away? The woman full of feelings was all he could hear, all he could smell all he could feel and all he could taste.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't..."

"Don't" he stated his voice full of desperation, Orihime jumped but he continued. "Don't say you didn't mean too, otherwise you should not have done so." He sounded angry and Orihime was stunned, she had wanted to kiss him, but she was drunk, and drunk kisses didn't mean all she wanted hers too. Obviously he was more sober than she was, but she still had wanted it.

Ulquiorra turned away from her, she couldn't explain why but she felt hurt and she really wanted to cry, she could feel them welling up. His eyes vacant, but his jaw was tight he was angry, she had made him angry, again.

"Ulquiorra" she didn't bother being polite, his gaze bounced to her, his eyes giving her a well explain look, placing her hands on either sides of his face, she pulled him gently into a deeper kiss. A kiss screaming I want this, the vibrant orbs wide from her advance, he wouldn't allow this woman to dominate his mouth, taking control he pulled her the closest she could possibly be. Tomorrow surely will be interesting he smiled into the soft kisses, 'if only for a night' she was 'his' woman.

It had been several hours since both Ulquiorra and Orihime had fallen asleep sharing the same warmth, morning was creeping, and every Espada was retired in bed. All but one, eyes of crystal blue glanced at the two sleeping, grinning manically.

"If I didn't know better green tears, I would say you've fallen for her, how will Aizen react when he finds out his perfect little shoulder has fallen for the princess" the cat like figure left the room, _damned if I will let someone else take my glory in tormenting the stuck up green tears_, he looked back at the two, before leaving the intertwined teenagers, to sleep longer.

* * *

><p>AN: Finished eeeeeeeeeeeee, i hope you enjoyed my short story i very much enjoyed writing it :D bye for now! x<p> 


End file.
